Not Good Enough
by No Named Angel
Summary: Serena and Darien fight as usual until they realize they're attracted to each other, Pg13 for nonexplicit attempted Rape, couple curse words, and kissing i guess.... RR Enjoy!


Here is my first Sailor Moon fanfic. I haven't written anytihng for awhile and my last one got so messed up so please if you hate be gentle with your criticism. Well any way this story takes place in the very beginning of Sailor Moon when Serena and Darien hate each other. They've known each other for a while by the time the story starts.   
  
Enjoy!!!   
  
"Out loud"   
  
'thoughts'   
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!   
  
"Oh no I'm late, wait a sec it's Saturday!" Serena said relieved.   
  
'7 o'clock, wow it's early, well I'm already up maybe I should just stay awake, mom will freak,' thought Serena. She went to take a shower and then got dressed in her favorite white skirt and ice blue tank top. Serena walked over to her mirror to put her hair up and she examined herself critically.   
  
'Well another fun Saturday, get to spend time with my friends, hopefully I won't make a fool of my self and have another klutz attack,' thought Serena sadly. 'Darien,' her mind screamed. Serena smiled, she honestly didn't know why she liked him, maybe it was because sometimes he looked like a lost soul she wanted to save, he seemed so mysterious, and maybe a little because he had to be one the most beautiful people she ever met with his coal black hair and dark blue eyes and his smoky voice that sent shivers up her spine. 'Who am I kidding he always makes fun of me, get real Serena I'm just a klutzy, whiny teenager, he probably has beautiful women hanging all over him'. That thought made her mad because Serena never judged a person by how they looked and underneath Darien seemed like a kind person so he probably wouldn't judge someone by how they look either. 'Great, thought Serena he probably has the most perfect women, kind, smart and beautiful, everything I'm not.' 'Just stop dreaming about him, you could never have him,' Serena thought sadly. But she still thought about him and she even smiled at the thought of bumping into him, at least she could see him and say something to him even if they were fighting.   
  
After Serena had her extensive lunch she called up her friends and made plans to meet them at the park and spend the rest of the day with them. 'Finally out of this house' thought Serena happily as she made her way to the park. She was so busy thinking about her plans that she didn't notice one of the tiles on the sidewalk was slightly higher than the others. And a second later she was on her butt. Serena heard men whistling at her but she was so disoriented and humiliated that she didn't notice that her already short skirt was all the way up her thighs exposing every inch of her long youthful legs. Then she felt a presence behind her and that familiar smoky voice:   
  
"What is this Meatball head, the millionth time you've tripped," Darien said with laughter in his voice as he came around to stand in front of her.   
  
"Oh shut up Darien, we all can't be as smooth and sophisticated as you," said Serena sarcastically still on the ground.   
  
"Big words Meatball..." then he stopped in mid-sentence as he heard a bunch of boys whistle and leer at the sight Serena made.   
  
Darien looked down at her legs blushed then scowled. Serena noticed that Darien was making a funny face and that his dark blue eyes had gone almost black, then she followed where his eyes where staring and she blushed also. 'Just great,' she thought, 'he gets a perfect view of my scrawny legs, another thing for him to make fun of me about.'   
  
"Will you get up Serena," Darien said in a gruff almost angry voice.   
  
"No Darien, It's my dream for every one to stare at me and embarrass me more," retorted Serena angrily as she got up.   
  
"Well have a nice day Meatball Head," Darien said in a voice that sounded relieved as he walked away.   
  
"Yeah same to you," Serena muttered angrily.   
  
'Why are my feelings always so hot and cold towards him, and why does he have to be so damn hot? There are so many gorgeous guys out there that are nice and kind, yet I'm attracted to aloof, dark, distant, Darien. And why do I feel so happy now that I've talked to him, oh I'm insane,' thought Serena as she made her way to the park to meet her friends.   
  
"Hey girl over here!" yelled Lita.   
  
"Hi guys," said Serena happily as she turned around and ran over to her friends.   
  
"So what do you guys wanna do," asked Mina.   
  
"How about we go see the new movie Matt Damon is in," suggested Raye.   
  
"Matt Damon," they all sighed and went to the movies.   
  
The next day Serena called up Raye to make plans with her. Even though they fought a lot they were still best friends. Serena really needed to talk to someone any way, she was feeling really confused and depressed about Darien. She needed to get all her feelings for him off her chest because she had never told any one the way she felt about Darien. She was starting to feel bottled up since she always told the truth about how she felt, much to her dismay. So Serena made her way to Raye's temple. As she was walking she saw Darien and couldn't help smiling.   
  
"Hey Meatball head, you're doing pretty well today, I haven't seen you trip once," Darien remarked smiling.   
  
Even though that heart stopping smile of his was doing wicked things to her insides she still had the presence of mind to think of something wicked she could do to him. So smiling sweetly she replied:   
  
"Hello Darien, you're doing well yourself today also." He was so stunned with her words, instead of her ordinary biting remark, that he didn't notice that she had stuck her foot out. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and Serena was laughing hysterically.   
  
Darien looked up at her angrily and she laughed even more, "Oh this is classic I wish I had my camera," she replied still laughing.   
  
"Meatball head you're going to wish you were dead," then with a wicked smile he was up, with an arm around her waist and holding her chin and looking down into her big blue eyes he whispered "Just wait till tomorrow," and he walked away.   
  
Serena was shaken to the core. When he had smiled at her she had gone blank but when he touched her she had turned to jelly. She was happy she didn't have to say anything back to him because she had been incapable of speech those few moments. 'Oh what can I ever do to get through to him,' she thought, 'oh Serena just stop why would he ever like a dumb girl like you,' After she had gathered her wits she went of to the temple, by this time she was just dying to talk to Raye.   
  
"Hi Raye!" yelled Serena, happy to see her friend as she was running up the temple steps.   
  
"Hey Rena," called Raye happily. "What did you want to talk to me about," she inquired.   
  
"Darien," said Serena sadly.   
  
"Darien?" said Raye puzzled, "Oh Darien, that hunk you are always complaining about, that guy you hate."   
  
Serena blushed bright red, "Well I don't exactly hate him..."   
  
"Oh my goodness you like him don't you?" then with a wicked smile Raye started chanting "Serena loves Darien, Serena loves Darien" over and over again. Raye was acting to totally unlike her self but when her and Serena were together they were hyper and wild. After a while Raye noticed Serena wasn't saying anything and she looked sad. Usually Serena would be yelling at her by now so Raye was worried.   
  
"What's wrong Rena?" asked Raye concerned.   
  
"Well I like him so much but he doesn't like me, to him I'm just some annoying stupid teenager, I could never be good enough for him," she finished sadly barely above a whisper.   
  
"Rena don't say that, you are a wonderful person, caring, kind and sweet, and I'll beat anyone up who says otherwise," Raye finished hotly. "And any way you are a knock out, I know tons of guys who would kill to date you."   
  
"Yeah right Raye, but you're a good liar," replied Serena with a melancholy smile.   
  
"Rena I wouldn't lie to you, but I can see this is really affecting you, come inside and I'll make you some tea and we can talk more about this," Raye said comfortingly.   
  
Next Day After School   
  
Serena was walking home looking at her test grade. 'A seventy,' she thought, 'better but still not good, but taking my work more seriously is starting to pay off, oh but I wanted better than a seventy, well I will just have to try harder next time,' and she crumpled up the paper and threw it behind her.   
  
"Hey Meatball Head watch where you throw things I'm not a dumpsite you know," said Darien in that mocking tone of his.   
  
"Could have fooled me," retorted Serena.   
  
"You're getting better Serena, you might actually hurt my feelings one day," Darien said laughingly, "Oh you got a seventy on your paper, at least you didn't fail but you could do better Meatball head," Serena whirled around angrily at that, "Hey calm down I didn't mean that to be bad, any way I just wanted to give you this," Darien winked and handed Serena a rose and walked away.   
  
Serena was stunned but she finally got back to the real world. She held up the rose to her nose and smelled it. 'Wonderful' she thought. Then something was tickling her nose and she swiped it away. It was an ant then she looked at the rose, the petals in the middle had been picked away and then it had been filled with ants.   
  
"DARIEN!!" Serena screeched. And somewhere out there Darien was laughing.   
  
The same day at Darien's apartment.   
  
'Well this day wasn't so bad, the look on Serena's face, oh I'll never forget it, it was so cute,' he thought happily. Then as he was going through his apartment he noticed there was a box at the door. It was unmarked, he brought it to the table and opened it up. The box was filled with pictures of his parents and some of him as a baby. Darien had never seen pictures of his parents and he could remember them vaguely because they had died when he was so young. Feelings of loneliness flooded back to him, days at the orphanage, suffering the taunting remarks of the children there, having to take many jobs at a time so he could make his way. Tears threatened to spill over but he clamped them down. He never cried and he wasn't about to but staying in the apartment wasn't helping any so he got his jacket and headed to the park to think.   
  
Same day at Serena's house.   
  
"Bye mom I'm going out for a walk," called Serena.   
  
"Okay but be back before eleven," yelled down her mother.   
  
"Ma it's only six, I'll probably be back way before then," and Serena was out the door.   
  
'Wow it's beautiful out today, maybe I'll see Darien' thought Serena 'Who am I kidding I want to see Darien, oh why can't I just get over him'.   
  
"Because you love him," a quiet voice in her head said.   
  
"No that's crazy," muttered Serena under her breath.   
  
Then she saw a tall figure moving out in the back of the park. 'It's Darien, I want to go up to him, but what will I say, oh hi I have the biggest crush on you, do mind If I stare at you for a while. That will go over well. Maybe I can yell at him for the rose prank, at least it's something to say, well here goes,' thought Serena. She walked over to him quietly and was about to yell at him when she saw the look of raw pain on his face.   
  
"Darien?" said Serena uncertainly.   
  
"What Serena," Darien replied in a strained voice.   
  
"What's wrong, is there anything I can do to help?" Said Serena quietly.   
  
"You can go away," Darien said gruffly he was on the verge of tears and he didn't want Serena to see them.   
  
Serena inhaled sharply and was about to turn away but then she stopped she couldn't bear to see him in pain so out of raw courage she wrapped her arms around Darien and whispered:   
  
"I won't let you go through this alone."   
  
"Let go of me," Darien said in a stone cold voice he was on the verge of surrendering to her warm embrace, her soothing voice and her intoxicating smell.   
  
"No I don't leave people who are hurting to suffer on their own," replied Serena quietly.   
  
"I don't want your pity," he said gruffly.   
  
"Darien I don't pity you at all, your one of the most assured people I know," replied Serena.   
  
"Then you don't know me very well, please let go" his voice raw now.   
  
"No," said Serena firmly and buried her head in his chest.   
  
Darien remembered all the times he had seen Serena helping out her friends when they were down. And one time in particular a little boy had been lost and crying for his mother and Serena had hugged him and stayed with him and bought him and ice-cream. Darien couldn't think of too many people who would stay with a boy while he cried straight for an hour. Such an intense longing went through Darien, he couldn't stand it anymore, he broke down and wrapped his arms tight around her.   
  
"It's okay Darien I'm here for you, usually when I'm upset I have to tell people about it get it off my chest because when I bottle it up inside me I end up exploding, but you don't have to tell me what's wrong just know that I'm here if you want to talk about it.   
  
"I don't know where to begin" Darien said in a quiet voice.   
  
"Just say whatever comes to you, I'm not grading you here" said Serena with a sad smile.   
  
So Darien poured out his heart to her. He told her about his parents death, being at the brutal orphanage, the numerous straining jobs, and most of all the utter loneliness of his life. By this time tears where coming out of Darien's eyes and he dropped to his knees and cried silently into Serena's chest. He held on to her tightly wanting to get her happiness and joy of life into his body. She made him feel so secure and cared for, her skin was so soft and warm and her sweet scent called to him. An intense mad urge swept through him and he was powerless to stop it. He had always tried to deny the powerful attraction he felt towards Serena but it was near impossible. His aching lips encountered her warm neck and as he kissed his way up it he could feel the breath storming through Serena's body. He soon found her lips and they were soft and sweet and after a moment he couldn't take it, he needed more and he crushed her to his body and he was kissing her with brutal force plunging his tongue into her sweet mouth. He ran his hands all over her young lithe body, she was driving him insane and he didn't care. He could hear himself groaning with need, he wanted to possess her, he wanted to control her, he wanted to... "NO" his mind screamed "you can't do this, this is Meatball head we are talking about here, are you crazy!!" but his body didn't give a damn that it was Meatball head. Finally he gathered enough will power, forced her away from him, and muttered:   
  
"Sorry this shouldn't of happened," he replied gruffly.   
  
Serena was incredibly hurt she had been in heaven but she beared "Of course you're right, this is crazy," she said in a falsely happy voice.   
  
"Right I mean you're Meatball head," said Darien with an equally false smile and walked off with a sense that everything was wrong.   
  
The next day after school while Serena was walking home she stopped in the arcade. But with her great luck the person she didn't want to deal with was there.   
  
"Hi Serena," called Andrew.   
  
"Hey," said Serena in a sad voice. Andrew gave her a strange look and was about to comment. When Darien said:   
  
"Hey Andrew, oh hi Meatball Head, didn't see you there," said Darien with a smile that didn't touch his eyes.   
  
"Yeah whatever Darien, have a nice day Andrew," replied Serena with a travesty of a smile of her own. Darien gave her a weird look, and Serena could have sworn she had seen concern but she turned around and left before she could analyze it.   
  
'How does he do it, how can he act like nothing happened, how can he just turn of like that, Serena what are you saying he never had feelings for you in the first place remember, your just a loser Meatball head to him.' Serena was so busy thinking that she didn't notice the boy in front of her and she crashed right into him.   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I just wasn't looking," said Serena worriedly.   
  
" I know, don't worry about it Serena," he said with a smile.   
  
"Oh Tim, I didn't know it was you," Serena said shocked, she had just run into one of the hottest guys at her school.   
  
"Hey it's okay really, but ironically I was looking for you, do you want to go to the movies with me," he said with a smile.   
  
"Sure," was all Serena could manage to say, Tim actually wanted to go out with her.   
  
"Okay then, I'll pick you up at eight, bye Serena," said Tim warmly.   
  
Serena had been waiting for an hour for Tim but it didn't look like he was going to show. 'Well this has been the greatest week of my life, first Darien now Tim,' Serena thought sarcastically. She had hoped this date would take her mind off Darien, 'well at least for a few minutes anyway.' She went up to her room slammed the door and went to bed.   
  
Next day at school, lunch time.   
  
Serena had spotted Tim talking to his friends and was about to go up to him but she stopped when she heard her name and then laughter accompanied by it. Serena ran up to the tree closest to them and hid behind it.   
  
"Yeah I had a hot date last night, you can say I was a very LUCKY man," replied Tim smugly.   
  
"What are you going to tell Serena," asked his friend.   
  
"Oh I'll tell her my little brother was sick and I had to watch him, that girl believes anything, she's so gullible it's funny," said Tim laughing.   
  
"Are you ever going to ask her out again," asked his friend.   
  
"Of course, wouldn't want that prime piece of female flesh to get away and like I said she so gullible I could probably get her to do anything with me maybe even get lucky again, It's like taking candy from a baby," Tim said with confidence.   
  
Serena had seldom been so angry in her life, she was ready to tear Tim apart, a feeling she wasn't used to. Serena had never hit anyone in her life but she would give anything to smack Tim. Tim had spotted her and came up to her.   
  
"Hey beautiful, sorry about last night....," he was cut of in midsentence and he looked at her eyes they were furious and he had a sudden sick feeling in his stomach. The next thing he knew there was a peach blur and an intense pain in his left eye and he was on the ground.   
  
"Don't you ever come near me again you sad excuse for a human being, and if I ever hear that you have gone near any of my friends you can rest assured that a black eye is just the beginning," replied Serena furiously and stormed away.   
  
Serena was having such a bad day she went to the nurses office and told them she wasn't feeling well. She needed to go home and unwind, get away from it all and be alone, and she was starting to feel bad about Tim. 'Maybe I should apologize, or maybe not, oh I don't know anything anymore,' thought Serena desperately. 'Now I get to sit in my empty room and think about Darien for the rest of the time, another torture session,' she thought dejectedly.   
  
After wallowing in her misery for a couple hours she decided she had to get out of the house, 'maybe I'll go to Raye's, get my mind off things for a bit,' so she grabbed her coat and headed out. As she cut through the park to get to the temple she saw Darien, 'Oh no not him, I couldn't take it right now.'   
  
"Hey Meatball head, trip lately," Darien said mockingly.   
  
"How do you do it Darien, I don't understand," bye this time Serena was so angry and having just such a bad day that she couldn't hide her feelings anymore.   
  
"Do what," his face losing that mocking mask to be replaced with one of irritation.   
  
"Stuff your self inside and let no one in, how can you be so mean and insensitive when all you are is a scared lonely little boy on the inside," retorted Serena angrily.   
  
"Serena stop it," said Darien getting angry himself.   
  
"Personally I don't know how you do it, how do shut people out the way you do, I need to have love and share things with people, If you continue the way you do you're going to be alone all your life!" Serena was yelling now she was so sad and upset that Darien didn't share the same feelings she had for him.   
  
"Love who needs love, love doesn't exist, and why would I want it any way, look what it does to you, you're a whiny, dumb, klutzy, dependent little girl," replied Darien furiously.   
  
Serena went as white as death, and whispered "I'm sorry Darien, so sorry," and she ran away.   
  
"Oh God what have I done, Serena wait!!!" but it was to late Serena had speeded away.   
  
Darien hadn't seen Serena for two days, and he was feeling so depressed and ashamed of the things he said to her. All she had done was tell him the truth. He never realized how much he depended on her voice, her happiness, her joy for life. He missed seeing her beautiful blue eyes shine with laughter as she walked down the street, or her silky golden hair shine like platinum in the sunlight, or her animated face break into the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. And secretly he missed her soft kisses, how her small frame fit so perfectly in his, and how she drove him insane where ever her hands touched him. Some how Serena saw right through him, those soul reading eyes of hers stripped him naked. She filled the empty void inside him. 'But now she'll never forgive me, I always ruin everything, I had to push her and push her away, and now I'll never have her. ' Darien spent the day wandering aimlessly thinking about Serena.   
  
It was night time in the park and kind of chilly, thought Darien, wishing he had brought his coat. He heard screams in the far end of the park.   
  
"Stop it please, don't do this, oh please someone help me," cried a familiar voice.   
  
"Shut up sugar, no one can hear you, just relax," replied a dark deep one.   
  
Darien came closer and realized that it was Serena. 'Oh shit, If any thing happens to her...' Darien thought anxiety-ridden. Darien found a big man on top of Serena and went bezerk.   
  
"Get the fuck off her," yelled Darien furiously. The big man turned around and said:   
  
"Don't you have places to be pretty boy, just leave us alone were doing just fine," unfortunately the man he didn't notice the insane gleam that had entered Darien's eyes. He was bodily picked up and then about of a million kicks and punches came his way, he was down in a matter of minutes but he managed to run away before Darien could get in any more punches. Serena was curled up in a tight ball her clothes torn all over the place, and sobs were racking her petite frame.   
  
"Oh, Serena," Darien whispered, he was at a complete loss for words, if he hadn't been there, what would of happened to Serena, waves of murderous thoughts and hate spread through his body, he still wanted to kill that man he wanted him to die for even daring to touch Serena. Darien went over to Serena's shaking form and enfolded her in his arms. She tried to get out of his grasp he thought with a stab of pain, 'Well why should she want your comfort after you said all those idiotic untrue things to her, you hurt her bad with those words and you know it, you probably killed the only chance of love you ever had, oh who am I kidding she never loved me, no one loves me, I'm just an asshole to her,' but he still held her in his arms, he had to, he wanted to keep her safe, he wanted to squeeze her tight so she would never remember this again.   
  
"Serena did he, did he...," he asked his voice raw with pain.   
  
Serena responded by curling up ever tighter, "I'll fucking kill him If I ever find him, I'll kill him!!," Darien yelled furiously.   
  
"No Darien, he's too big, he didn't do that he only t-t-touched me, It was just really s-scary," Serena broke of with a sob.   
  
"I'm so sorry Serena, so sorry," he felt so hopeless, he just wanted to take her pain and make it his, he felt furious that he couldn't stop this in time. He was so angry that he couldn't stop his next words:   
  
"Serena what the hell were you thinking coming out here so late," he yelled angrily at her.   
  
Serena wrenched away form him her heart breaking, "Well since I'm so stupid I don't have the sense to know when to be out, and since I'm so klutzy and dumb I guess I deserved for this to happen to me just like everything else bad happens to me, like being to dumb to realize the scum of the earth Tim when I saw him that he was using me for sex, or being to whiny and stupid and not pretty enough to deserve you, I'm not good enough and I can except that, and I also have to accept the fact that I love more than anything but you don't love me back, God only knows why I seem to love you, and he only knows why I seem to be attracted to people who hate me," Serena screamed and ran off.   
  
Darien was stunned that she thought so low of herself, she was one of the most wonderful people he knew. But what stunned him the most was that she loved him. But he sobered when he remembered that look of pain on her face, 'I'm going to have to open up to her and tell her how I feel, and I'm going to have to make her realize that all those things she said about her self are untrue, yeah what a big help you are, you're the one who was to stupid to realize you've always loved her, no you had to be an idiot and be scared of the heaven that Serena offered to you, you had to be an idiot and rip her heart out, oh but I'll make it up to you Serena, even if I have to spend the rest of my life doing it, and I'll prove to you that you are much more than good enough for me, maybe I'm the one who's not good enough for you.'   
  
The next day Darien had gone to Serena's house to look for her, but her mother had told him she was at the park. So he ran as fast as he could to the park, his courage to do this was slowly diminishing. He almost missed her because she had her hair down, she was under the tree where they had met for the first time, he had thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen when he had first laid eyes on her but he was to stupefied to say anything good and he had ended up making fun of her hair style. She looked even more beautiful now, a miniature goddess with her long golden hair rippling down like a waterfall. But he couldn't see her eyes and he realized she was asleep. She looked like an seraph. He went up to her and he couldn't resist kissing her sweet pink lips. He realized she was kissing him back and he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly her glorious blue eyes opened.   
  
"Oh my God, I'm not dreaming," she said stunned.   
  
"No it's not a dream it's heaven," Darien said huskily.   
  
"I don't understand," Serena said confused.   
  
"I know I'll explain in a moment but let me just...," and Darien was kissing her again, he didn't want to let her go now that he had her, he was afraid she wouldn't want him after she fully realized who he was.   
  
"D-Darien I...," Serena said worriedly.   
  
"Shush, I, Serena, I don't know how to tell you this, I've never been good at expressing my feelings, I've been hiding them from every one for all my life, too afraid to let any one in, afraid of rejection. I don't know how to explain the joy and happiness that you have brought into my life. I always watched you, you had so much life and exuberance, you had friends and a loving family, and at first I was envious of you, you had the things I always wanted but after awhile it was hard to hate you. I found my self trying to catch glimpses of you, trying to see you all the time. And when you threw that paper at me for the first time I was so happy I finally had the chance to talk to you, even if it was making fun of you, I did anything to see you. All the feeling you inspired in me was confusing and scary, you frightened me, I didn't want to love you, I didn't want to risk rejection, so I shut you out, but at least I still got to see you, at least you talked to me, I liked getting you angry at me, at least it showed you had some feelings towards me. Remember that day you fell and you had that short skirt on, my mind went blank all I could see were your beautiful shapely legs, I wanted to kill the men who were whistling and leering at you, I wanted to cover you up and hide you so no one could see you but me. And the day you comforted me, I had never felt so loved so secure, most people would have left me but you stayed, you stayed, before you were in my life it was empty it was colorless, I was empty."   
  
"But those things you said to me," Serena said still confused.   
  
"Serena don't you understand, those were lies, I was just scared, no one had ever read me so well, you see through the mask, you see to me, and it was frightening, I always had depended on myself and it scared me that I might not be able to live with out you, so I got mad and said those stupid things, you have to forgive me Serena, please because now I admit it I don't want to live without you I don't want to be alone," said Darien quietly.   
  
Serena was stunned she had never even thought that Darien could like her let alone love her. She was shocked silent, Darien took her silence the wrong way.   
  
"It's okay, I understand If you don't want me anymore, I've ruined everything like I always do, I mean why would you want me I'm always such an asshole towards you, don't worry Serena I won't bother you anymore," and as Darien turned around she saw a tear roll down his cheek.   
  
"No Darien wait, I was just overwhelmed," Serena ran up to him and hugged him. Darien lowered his head to her shoulder and let the tears come out, "I love you more than any thing and I won't let you leave me," cried Serena happily.   
  
"I love you too, so much, never doubt it, I love you Serena, so much it hurts," and his lips found her mouth and he felt like he had died and gone to heaven.  
  
If I get enough good reviews I think I'll make a sequel! I love you all! And if you hated it Gomen Nasai!!! Dancing Kirby's (^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^) HeeHee Hee!! 


End file.
